Drabble On
by BHKL
Summary: Written by: B - Some Normal, Some AU - Twenty five themes, twenty five drabbles. Not all of them end with a happy ending, or a sad one. Some can just be down right crazy!
1. Disclaimer Page

Disclaimer Page: Drabble On

B does not own One Piece, Ran, Kaytlyn, or Arabella…or other obvious things she doesn't have ownership over.

B does own Mia.

**Rated M** for future adult scenes, drugs, alcohol, character death and language in random drabble chapters. Warnings will be given at the top of each chapter if they are needed. Some chapters will be rated T.

**Main Focus:** LawxOC  
**Sides:** ZoroxOC, LuffyxOC, SanjixOC

This 'story' is based off 25 themes I was given by K. I plan to use them all! To the account supporters, I hope you enjoy them and those who don't like them, oh well.


	2. Umbrella

**Title: Umbrella – Rating: T**

_Pitter Patter_

_Pitter Patter_

The waves clashed onto the sand. The sound of them was still pretty despite the storm. Heck, the storm sounded pretty to her. The beach around her was empty but not surprisingly so. Everyone would be inside warm and dry. She, on the other hand, did not care if she was completely wet and freezing. She didn't care if her friends were looking for her. All that mattered at the moment was the forgiving silence.

"_IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!" a female with silver hair shouted, banging on the chest of the man in front of her._

_The man only sighed. He knew his girlfriend was pissed. But he wasn't able to change what happen, even if he wanted too. Getting partly annoyed, the black haired male grabbed the hands that were hitting him. "Enough Mia!" he snapped, but soon regretted stopping her, now seeing the tears that were silently pooring down her face. Sighing, he let go of one of her hands and used it to brush the tears that fell. It was pointless, as more just took the spot of the previous. _

"_Why?"_

_Blinking, grey eyes looked down into teary blue. What?_

"_Why!? You knew we were supposed to meet up last night! Why couldn't you tell that woman no for once!?"_

_Once again, he sighed. He knew Mia was pissed about it. But the woman she so hated was his boss, the head doctor of the hospital. He also knew his boss hated Mia and was extremely jealous, often making excuses to keep him over night when she found out he had a date with her. They were always extra careful when discussing their get together's when Mia would visit, just in case the snooping female was around. Last night he was kept overnight on the night of their anniversary together. To say in terms, his girlfriend was furious. Rightfully so he guessed. He knew how important anniversaries were important to the female gender and each date that was forcefully missed was taking its toll on the small female crying before him._

"_You know I can't. I need this job and-"_

"_You're an amazing doctor Law! Don't tell me that bullshit of needing this job! Any hospital would die to have you around!" _

"_It doesn't work like that Mia. And you know this. She gets a say to any next employer and she could easily ruin any chances…"_

_Mia glared and wretched her hands from his and stepping away from him. The taller male looked hurt, but she ignored the gut feeling to apologize and call the fight off but not this time. Something deep inside her was on a rampage she didn't wish to stop._

_Turning around, she opened the door to the office and looked back at him, ignoring that she was crying still. "I wish I never met you, or started to date you…" and with that, she slammed the door closed behind her, missing the shocked look on her boyfriend's face. Well, ex-boyfriend now she guessed. _

_As she left, she never noticed the head doctor she held so much hate for slip into the office she just left. The tall brunette woman with big breast made her entrance into Law's office with a pitiful look on her face. "You poor dear. It seems she's broken up with you and isn't-"_

"_Get out."_

_Blinking, the woman looked at Law who had his hands on his desk, glaring down at it. _

"_I said get out head doctor."_

_She only smirked, coming closer. She knew easily of the power she had over him because of this job. Walking over, she placed a hand on his arm and pressed herself towards him, "I don't think you really feel that way…"_

_He snapped, throwing the doctor off him and looking down at her with a disgusted look. Shrugging out of his doctor's coat, he threw it on the back of the hair and gathered his personals. Looking down at the annoyed female on the ground, he bent down to her level and glared. "I quit. Sorry for not giving a two week notice," and he left, intent on finding the runaway girlfriend. _

Mia sniffled and put her head into her hands, squatting down to the sandy floor and sobbing. Her anger had gotten the better of her. She took it out on her boyfriend, and left him. She hated herself for it. Why did she get so angry? She was stupid, of course. Ugh, there was no way he'd forgive her. Of course his job was important. He was right, she was wrong.

Tears continued to fall, mixing with the rain that dripped down her face with them. Then the shower above her stopped. Suddenly; a little too suddenly for normal weather. There was also an odd shadow. Looking up, her tear stained face saw his once more. She quickly looked back down, wiping at her face. She flinched when she felt his cold arm wrap around her shoulders. It made her shiver.

"Sorry. I'm making you cold aren't I?"

Mia shook her head, unable to look at him and stop crying. She felt Law's hand touch the opposite side of her head and pull her over, forcing her to lean against him. She caved, turning and sobbing into his shoulder, muttering her apology over and over.

Law only stared into the ocean, letting her. When she quieted down, he looked at her and saw she was looking at him, the tears have yet to stop. Standing up, he pulled her up with him and wrapped his arm around her, the other still holding the umbrella to keep them dry. He knew it was useless though, seeing how drenched she was.

"Don't apologize. You were right in standing up to me. I needed to stand up to my boss and I didn't on an important night. For that, I apologize to you. When you left this morning, I felt horrible. I quit my job and-"

"You quit? Why!?"

"Because you are extremely important to me. Besides, most of what she was doing, though not physical, is still considered sexual harassment and is therefore, an unneeded work place," he said, grinning when he saw her suppressing her smile.

Her hands had formed fist into the material of his hoodie. Peeling her hands away, he handed her the umbrella and took it off, placing it onto her. The inside was warm around the chest and stomach. The arms were cold, having been bunched up to his elbows when he wore it. Either way, she didn't mind. The long sleeves fell over her hands as the umbrella dropped from her hands towards the sandy ground.

His kisses were intoxicating. She knew he wasn't a show of affection when people were present but when they were alone, he was very romantic. His cold hands had cupped her cheeks as his lips were pressed to hers. Her arms had already gone to his neck, kissing him back. She only hoped he knew how sorry she was for her words.

Breaking the kiss, he leaned down and picked up the fallen umbrella, shaking the wet sand off it as much as possible and grabbing her hand before walking them off the beach. Her hand held tightly to his, linking their fingers together.

The moment their feet his cement, their friends had surrounded them, cheering that she was found. Rolling her eyes, they made it seem like she was gone for years, when it's only been a few hours. After calming the yelling friends down, they all traveled back towards the city. None of them were smart enough to bring a car or two. Nope, they all had umbrellas to shelter them from the storm above. Oh well, just another excuse to get close to the one under your own.


	3. Patience

**Title: Patience – Rating: T**

_Law (23:59PM): I love you. I have to get back to work now. Sorry we couldn't talk much tonight.  
Mia (1:01AM): It's fine. I love you too. Good night!  
Mia (13:02PM): How is work so far today?  
Law (15:37PM): Let's break up._

Blue eyes stared at the small cellphone screen in shock, tears building up at the corner of her eyes. She tried hard not to cry, but a sob escaped her lips and caused a couple fellow classmates next to her to look over.

"Mia? Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, waving them off with a wave of her hand before standing and leaving the room. Her class was easy going and her teacher didn't mind that they up and left, as long as they got their work done by the end of the semester. Still staring at the three words on her screen, Mia sank to the floor and cried. She had no idea what was going on. They were just fine. Rarely fought, and those fights were for the stupidest of reasons that they both laughed at by the end of it anyway. She let out a small hiccup before standing, wiping her face and walking back into class.

Mia ignored the looks her fellow classmates were giving her. Grabbing her bag and fabric, she left once more but this time she headed home. The sun was going to set soon by the time she made it back, opening the door and heading straight to her room. Sadly, she couldn't lock it. Their small apartment was a two bedroom, two bath living quarter with four living members inside. Dropping her bag on her side of the room, she looked at everything. A couple pictures of him were framed on her table; one of just him, and one of her and him both. Picking them both up, she threw them into her clothing drawer before grabbing a couple off the dresser and throwing them in with the other two. Grabbing anything he'd given her, it was all thrown into the back of the closet. She didn't want to see any of it. Stuff animal dragons, jewelry, small trinkets all found themselves at the back of the closet. Once she was satisfied, she wiggled herself onto her futon and buried herself under her blankets.

"Mia…?"

She groaned, silently telling her assaulter to stop shaking her awake. Yawning, she blinked her eyes opened and looked at the attacker, seeing blue eyes staring right back at her. "What Kaytlyn?"

"Jeez, took you long enough! I've been trying to wake you up for a while now. We're all going to dinner so get up!" her roomie yelled before leaving the room.

Mia untangled herself from her blankets and yawned, stretching her arms. Looking around, the room felt so much bigger with all the stuff put away. She bit her lip in attempt not to cry. Grabbing her brush, she brushed the tangled mess and put her hair up before leaving the room.

All four girls went to their common place, The All Blue. Kaytlyn's boyfriend, Sanji, owned the place. She kept up with the conversations as much as possible. She did not want to alert her friends what had happened earlier that day. Kaytlyn would probably be first to figure it out, seeing as she shared the room with her.

"How's that outfit coming along Mia?"

Mia blinked and looked up from her meal. Outfit? Oh. She forced a smile and nodded, "It's coming out nicely. It should be done soon actually. Then I'll need two more for the showing."

Sanji looked at the girl across the table. Something was up. And by the looks of it, all but the marimo had yet to notice. He, himself, was always quick to pick up on a female's feelings, friends or not. It made it hard for Kaytlyn to hide things from him when she was in one of her moods. Zoro narrowed his eyes at the silver haired female and looked at his girlfriend, who seemed to be off in her own world in a conversation with Ran.

Mia shifted in her seat. She had caught the looks the two of three males gave her. Picking up her glass, she took a sip before listening in on the others.

"So Mia, why hasn't Law come on any of our date nights?"

Fuck shit damn it. Stupid Luffy and his noticing the wrong things. Forcing another smile on her face, she waved her hand, "You know how he is. Work work work. Being a doctor is extremely busy."

"You're lying."

She flinched, knowing his words had caught everyone's attention and it was now settled on her.

"You're forcing a smile. It doesn't look good on you," Luffy simply put before going back to his hundredth helping.

"Mia? What aren't you telling us?" Ran questioned, frowning when she noticed the tears forming in her friends eyes.

Mia shook her head, but couldn't stop the sob escaping from her lips. It was class all over again, except this time she couldn't just walk out. Arabella, who sat on one side of her, was quick to wrap her arms around the now crying girl while Ran rubbed the girls back. The men just frowned while their girls comforted Mia. What exactly happened to cause her to break down? Sanji had a feeling he knew, but would wait for confirmation.

Mia handed Ran her cellphone, which Ran went through the messages and saw the message that ruined everything. "I'll KILL that man!"

Everyone looked from the crying girl to the extremely angered one. The phone was passed around and soon, everyone was either pissed or confused. When all the girls got back to the apartment after dinner, Mia went straight to the bathroom and into the shower. Ran left once more, solely intent on figuring out everything.

"Miss, may I-"

"I need to see Dr. Trafalgar," Ran interrupted the nurse at the desk in front of her.

The nurse frowned, "He's quite busy right now."

"Tell him that it's a family emergency."

Still, the frown kept on her face and she finally nodded, standing up and leading Ran to Dr. Trafalgar's office. "I'll be right back with him miss."

No sooner did the woman leave did the tall black haired male enter. He frowned at seeing his ex-girlfriend's friend in his office. "May I help you Ran?"

"Why did you do it?"

He stayed silent. He knew exactly what the girl meant. And he didn't exactly want to deal with this woman or any of the others right now. Stress was already building up more so this week and he felt like he was going to snap. "It's better this way. Now if that is all, please leave. I have much to do," he stated simply, opening the door for the brunette.

Ran glared but knew that when he wanted to be silent, he would be and nothing would break it. She left, and he closed the door behind her. Walking to his desk, he opened the drawer and pulled out a single frame. Inside that frame was a picture of sleeping silver haired female and himself at the park. It was one of the few group dates during the day he ever got to attend. "Be patient…" he whispered, before setting the frame back into the drawer and leaving his office. He had to prepare for a surgery soon.

_...tbc_


	4. Heart Song

**Title: Heart Song – Rating: PG**

"Mia~!"

A head of silver hair peeked out from under a blanket from the couch, blinking towards the voice who called her, "Hm? What is it Kaytlyn?"

Kaytlyn clapped her hands together and grinned "Can you please please pleaseeeee do my hair? I have a date tonight and always make it look pretty!"

Mia rolled her blue eyes before nodding and standing up, getting out of the warm bundle she was in. The two girls headed to the bathroom and Kaytlyn was quick to sit down on the toilet after putting the lid down. Grabbing the flat iron, Mia went to work.

Twenty minutes later, it was finished. Kaytlyn's long black hair was half into a high ponytail with a couple braids flowing through it, and a couple more outside the band that held her hair up. The strands of hair that framed the girl's face were slightly curled. Kaytlyn squealed and hugged the other girl before rushing out of the room, intent to finishing off from getting ready.

Mia looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a mess, and rightfully so. She did not bother getting dressed for the day, instead choosing to burry herself under blankets and watch a few movies before she fell back asleep. She hadn't gone out for two weeks, and her friends had given up on getting her to go. She only left the house for classes.

Leaving the bathroom, she once more submerged herself in the sea of blankets. She loved cold weather, don't get her wrong, but only if snow was involved. Other than that, she liked to be warm with a nice cup of cocoa. Sadly, they were out of cocoa as she and the rest of her house mates had chugged it down earlier in the week.

As soon as Kaytlyn left, the house was once again quiet. With Kaytlyn on her date with Sanji, while Ran and Arabella were on a double date with Luffy and Zoro, the house was empty of all but her. Flipping through the movie channels, she stopped on one that caught her attention. She didn't know when she fell asleep, but she woke up to knocking on the door.

Grumbling, she stood up and yawned before stumbling her way to it, wondering which girl forgot their key again. Opening the door, she was shocked not to see one of the girls. No, in their place was a tall male wearing a cap, hiding his orange hair that she knew was under it. He looked normal, cept his nose was longer than an average person. Standing straight, she felt foolish for just opening the door when she was mess.

"Mia."

"Kaku. What did I deserve to get this completely unexpected visit?"

Kaku only waved his hand, "All to be answered later. But I'm taking you out. Get dressed and make yourself pretty."

Mia frowned but knew better then to argue against him. He was, after all, her best friend. Even more so than the girls she lived with. She's known him since they were both babies, as their fathers were the best of friends. That friendship rubbed off on the two of them and the rest was history. Walking into her room, she pulled out a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeve, throwing a jacket over it. Grabbing a brush, she brushed through the knots on her head but left her hair down which came to just under her shoulders.

Leaving her room, she frowned when she saw Kaku poking around the kitchen. "Hey hey! Get outta there Kaku."

Kaku looked up and grinned before grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the apartment, letting her lock it up before continuing on their way. He wasn't one to drive a car, rather run or walk to his destination. They walked in silence, his hand still firmly grasping her own.

"So why have you been so depressed lately? I noticed at school you were so don't deny it."

"My boyfriend left me last week. Don't know why."

Kaku blinked and looked back at the female before looking forward, "That so? Sucks for him then."

"How so?"

"He lost an amazing girl," he said simply, grinning at her.

That smile always rubbed off on her, causing her to smile back at him. They continued to walk for a while, before they entered a small restaurant. Her smile left her face. This was the one place her and Law would come too often. She didn't want to be here where she would only be reminded of him. Opening her mouth to tell Kaku, she noticed her hand was dropped and he shoved her backwards.

Letting out a small scream, she expected to fall but a pair of arms caught her before she could. Taking a deep breath, she was about to yell at her childhood friend but he interrupted her, pushing up his hat and smirking.

"Delivery successful. Please take better care of the product," Kaku stated, before waving and turning to leave.

"I plan too."

She froze. That voice. No way. Couldn't be. Looking up, she felt like a deer in a pair of headlights. There he was, holding her from her fall and watching Kaku leave. When he did, he looked down at the silver haired female in his arms. Standing her straight up, he noticed that she was looking everywhere but him, shaking slightly. He couldn't tell if it was because of anger or that she was scared. Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Why am I here?"

"Because I wanted to explain everything to you, and ask you an important question."

He led her over to a table in a corner. Pulling out a chair, he sat her first before sitting himself down. They sat in silence for a while, neither of them talking. He watched her as she looked around at anything but him. He sighed in frustration, "Mia. I'm sorry that I suddenly left you without much word."

She finally looked at him and slightly glared, "Then why did you? You just up and left me!"

"I know, and I regret it. I just didn't want my problems and burdens to be put on your shoulders when you had so much of your own to deal with."

"Then why didn't you just talk to me? Why now are you even bothering?"

"I had to finish what I started. I should have talked to you instead of leaving. I know that. It was stupid. I'm stupid. And-"

He didn't get to finish. Law didn't even notice that she stood up from her seat until he felt a stinging on his cheek. Blinking, he put his hand to the warmth and looked up at the female, frowning when he saw her tears.

"You're an idiot! A big stupid idiot! I can't believe that you'd just walk out of my life without consulting me about what was wrong, and then a couple weeks later, just waltz right back in trying to explain yourself! Do you know how torn up I felt!?"

Law stood up, ignoring the angry looks from fellow customers in the restaurant; he pulled her to him and placed his chin atop of hers. "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

She pounded her fist weakly against his chest, glaring up at him, "You don't deserve it."

"I know."

She slapped him again, hitting the opposite cheek this time. He let her, knowing full well he deserved each hit she gave him. Grabbing her hand, he left a couple bills on the table before pulling her out of the place. It was only a matter of time before they were kicked out for making a scene anyway.

Mia walked silently behind him, staring at their hands as he led her along. She knew just by the buildings from the corner of her eye that they were going towards the beach, one of the few places they went to on their first day. The restaurant was the first place.

They didn't go onto the beach, just by the wall that connected the sand and the parking lot. He picked her up and sat her on the wall before standing in front of her. Law was always reminded how short she was compared to him. With her sitting on the wall, they were easily eye to eye.

He wasted no more time though. He explained everything that had been happening over the past few weeks. How he was constantly being pestered to transfer across country. How a big accident had kept him so busy he could barely sleep. The weight of the world feeling on his shoulders. He knew it was a stupid reason to leave the one girl who made him happy. When he finished, he took note of her silence.

"Will you take me back?" he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers and looking at her straight.

Mia teared up, "You're so stupid. I should hit you a thousand times and keep going for doing something so stupid. You should know that you could talk to me about anything. I should hate you so much. But I don't…I don't think I can ever hate you. If you do this again, I will never take you back despite what my heart says. You need to trust me and let me help you through your stressful moments as you did for me when I was flipping out over my due dates for class. Promise me this and-"

He pressed his lips to hers, silencing her. All the feelings between the two seemed to flow with that kiss. Pulling back, he kissed her forehead lightly before pulling her towards him.

"_I promise."_

**Authors Notes:** Normally, I never put these at the end of stories. Not since like..2007 anyway. But I wanted to clear up a couple things. First off, Kaku wasn't going to be in this chapter. But because he's my second favorite character and his birthday is tomorrow (Aug 7), I added him. It was originally going to be Eustass but meh. Hope you enjoyed and please don't kill me.


	5. Memories

**Title: Memories – Rating: T**

An arm slung over her lap as she was sitting, running a hand threw her bed mates hair. He didn't stir, being a heavy sleeper he was. She didn't blame him though, with his consecutive days of little to no sleep at all. His career called for it quite often, as he was an intern this year. She, on the other hand, was far from tired. It was only ten after all. With the warm glow of the TV on in front of her, she paid no attention to it. Her mind was elsewhere.

_-Twenty-three years ago-  
Do you remember that day?  
I wanted to meet you when you got out of the car, but momma told me to come inside.  
It worked out though, don't you think?_

A lone little six year old girl stood on the driveway, watching with large curious blue eyes at her next door neighbors home. A moving truck was parked in the driveway and a smaller car parked on by the curb. People moved in and out of the house, taking boxes and furniture from the truck to the inside of the home. She knew it was rude to stare but it wasn't every day that someone moved in and she was curious.

Her eyes caught the eyes of a young woman with shiny long black hair. The woman smiled at her, causing the little girl to squeak and hide behind the stuff dragon plush she held in her hands. The young woman chuckled and made her way to the small car, opening the back door.

"Sweetie, why don't you come out and see your new home?"

"Don't wanna! Why did we have to move? I liked it back home!"

Sighing, the woman rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her son certainly was stubborn. He's been going on about this since they started the move. He had his father's personality that was for sure. Good thing he had her looks. Most of them anyway. "You know why we had to move. Your father was transferred and we must support him."

"He should have let us stay!"

Letting out another sigh, she placed her hands on her hips, "Trafalgar Law, if you don't get out of this car right now there will be no sweets for the next month."

Her son moved so fast, she was almost convinced that he had super powers. She blinked and he was standing next to her, arms crossed and a pout clearly on his face. Smiling, she looked back her at her neighbors but frowned when she noticed the little girl was no longer there. Oh well, next time. Nudging her son up the drive way, the two made their way inside.

The next day, most of the house was unpacked. Well, all the much needed stuff anyway. Law walked outside, his messy black hair untamed as the wind outside messed it up even more. His little hands were stuffed in his pockets as he walked down the driveway. He stopped and turned his head towards the house next door and saw a weird girl staring at him. What kind of kid had silver here? 'I thought only grandpas and grandmas had that color?' He thought to himself while frowning. Neither of them made a move to talk but her staring was getting on his nerves. "You're allowed to say hi you know!"

She squeaked and hid behind her small plush toy. It did nothing to really hide her except for her face. Law marched over and looked down at her. She stood much shorter then he and her bright blue eyes peeked up at his own gray ones. He opened his mouth, before snapping it closed and opening it again, "Do you like dragons?"

The little girl blinked before looking down at her toy and back up at the boy in front of her before a large grin spread on her face and she nodded, "Un! Dragons are the best! I'm Mia! What's your name?"

"Law…"

_I remember losing that dragon on one of our adventures.  
I cried so much for the longest of times.  
You yelled at me for crying over a toy.  
But when our families took us to that festival…  
You won me a brand new one.  
Your face was so red…I smile at the memory._

Mia stood at the front of her middle school, shuffling her feet nervously. She did her best to get into the school just so she could stay with her best friend…even if only for a year before he left for high school. She felt an arm on her head and pressure soon applied. If she wasn't so used to this sort of greeting, she would have freaked out.

"You ready then Mia~?"

Mia looked up at Law and grinned before nodding her head. She opened her mouth to say something, but of course, she was easily cut off.

"Hey Law! How ya been man?"

The two looked back and saw a boy with red hair stalk up to them with a another boy that had shaggy blonde hair…mainly in his face. How did that boy see? Turning fully around, Law clapped hands with the red head ask the three boys walked off.

"Law!"

The black haired boy stopped, causing his two friends to stop as well before he turned around and looked at the grinning childhood friend of his.

"Let's walk home together okay?"

He nodded and grinned at Mia before turning back around, hitting the red head with the back of his notebook and calling him an idiot. Mia smiled as she watched him walk away. Straightening her shoulders, she moved forward. It was beginning of a new form of life for her and she was going to take it on full force!

It wasn't long before she met and befriended Eustass Kid and Killer. Killer was a…strange name. She always wondered if it was a nickname despite him claiming that it was his father's sick humor. The four of them would eat outside under the biggest tree, thus providing plenty of shade. Her first year of middle school was running smoothly.

Well, until it came crashing down on her. Another girl, an eighth grader like Law, Kid and Killer started coming around. It wasn't that Mia minded new friends, it was the heart wrenching feeling of watching the girl stick to Law like leech. The girl had long brown hair and brown eyes. She had the perfect body for all girls. The girl was pretty, while she herself was not. It wasn't long before she found out Law and the girl started 'going out'.

She stopped hanging around them, preferring to stay with her other friends that were in her grade. She didn't walk home with him anymore, or come barging into his house. It was a couple weeks ago too…

_Tap_

_Tap Tap_

"Mia! Idiot old lady!"

Mia groaned from her bed and got up, opening the curtains of her window and then the window itself, glaring at the boy in the house across from her. Law smirked at her before frowning.

"Why have you been going home without me lately? You even stopped hanging out with us at lunch."

"So? Why does it matter? You have Shana now…"

Law blinked, not expecting that sort of answer. He pondered this for a moment, "Do you like me Mia?" he questioned, staring at the girl in the other window.

Her face went completely red, the biggest give away on the planet. "I-Idiot! Of course not!"

He didn't believe her. Of course he didn't. He'd have to be the biggest idiot on the planet. Well, he kind of was when it came to the whole Shana thing but that was a completely different story. Holding up a finger, he left the window and came back with the large plank of wood and sliding it over before crawling his way into his friend's room. Sure, he could have easily just went the normal human way but that was so over-rated.

Mia backed away from the boy, who only stalked closer to her and grabbed her chin and leaned down. "Just for the record, she and I broke up a while ago. You just wouldn't answer my calls or text and I couldn't find you at school to drag you back to our spot."

His lips met hers before giving her a chance to speak. It was just a small, simple, peck but there was another feeling she couldn't place. Of course she couldn't place it, she's never kissed before. When he pulled away, a grin was on his face, "Oh, I like you too." To say simply, her mind was completely blank after that.

_That day is still burned into my memory.  
I'll never forget it.  
Especially since then we've been going out. _

Mia tapped her pencil on her desk, bored as ever. High school was a drag. She was able to once again get into the same school as her boyfriend but being a freshman sucked. A lot of the older students started trouble if a freshman tried to go to the upper classrooms. So here she was, stuck down here.

"M-Mia…"

Blinking, she looked up at the timid classmate of hers. "Yes?"

"There's a few boys here…for you. They're um…juniors."

Standing up, she thanked the girl and made her way towards the classroom door and peeked out. Sure enough, three tall males that attracted to much attention stood near the wall. Girls were ogling them while the boys either glared and looked on with envy. Rolling her eyes, she made her way to her boys and crossed her arms.

"You're causing unneeded attention you guys…"

"Aww, don't be like that Mia. We know you're glad that we graced you with our presence," Kid replied, shrugging his shoulders and smirking down at the small girl.

"Oh yes. So very glad. Whatever shall I do for the kings of our high school?" Mia shot back, placing one hand to her heart and the back of her other to her forehead before laughing.

Law grinned at Kid's glare towards his girlfriend before pulling said female to him, gaining a squeak of surprise from her. Mia looked up at her boyfriend and grinned. The four of them walked off to go enjoy lunch outside for once.

_SMACK_

Her head snapped to the side, her eyes dull as she took her. She was getting used to this. It happened almost every day since the boys started coming to see her and eat with her at lunch. Lately, though, she wasn't able to go and see them due to this. She spent that mealtime in the nurse's office.

"You should just stop dating him. Law, Kid, and Killer belong to us!"

It was the same thing they threw at her every time. Her reply was always the same, "Kid and Killer belong to no one. Law is my boyfriend though. I won't leave him just because you don't like it."

This always earned her more beatings. She waited for the dull pain to hit but heard gasp of shock instead.

"I wasn't aware we belonged to the likes of you…"

The voice was deep, mainly unnoticeable to the girls since the man rarely spoke. Turning her head, a familiar blonde with hair in his face. Behind him was a glaring Kid and a calm Law. But she knew Law well. He was furious on the inside. Law moved around the frightened group of girls and pulled Mia close to his chest, looking her over quickly.

"So this is why you've been avoiding me."

"I didn't want to involve you…"

"Idiot."

She smiled and buried her face into his chest, clutching onto him tightly. Mia couldn't remember the rest of that day. It all blurred together.

Her sophomore year, she met her wonderful best friends. Ran she met first. At first, she literally called her 'ran' but was corrected so fast she could have gotten whiplash. Ran was pronounced as 'Ron'. Mia was quick to comment that Ran's parents were weird. Ran agreed while laughing. Then there was Arabella. She was like a mother hen. It was adorable. Lastly was Kaytlyn. Boy did that girl have a voice on her. But she loved her friends, happy to make female ones that weren't hell bent to get her boyfriend.

Law graduated, top of his class. It wasn't surprising at all. He was aiming to be a doctor and was extremely smart. She loved that about him. Whatever he put his mind too, he was able to do. He went off to university and she stayed behind to finish her high school years.

_I was so happy for you,  
but was sad as well.  
You were going to be so far.  
I always continued to hope two years would pass quickly._

After high school, she did not go to the same university. Instead, she went to a college that was purely for her career; a fashion institute. It was closer to his university though. Of course, her institute had no dorms like a university or state college had. That's how it came to today. Her and Law had their own place near their schools.

She smiled at all the memories she had over the years. A groan sounded from next to her and she looked down to find grey eyes staring back up at her tiredly. "You're still awake..?" he questioned, yawning.

"Yeah, can't sleep," she answered, yawning.

He raised a brow and chuckled, pulling her down and spooning her near him as he buried his face into her hair, "Go to sleep old lady."

Mia chuckled and lightly pinched one of his arms wrapped around her before shutting off the TV and snuggling back into him. If she wasn't as tired earlier, she was now. Or maybe it was being close to him that made it so much easier to sleep…

_I love you, you know?_


End file.
